Ai
by unguanime
Summary: When Gaara meets a girl, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Mission Failure

Ai

**Note: NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a FANFICTION. **

CHAPTER 1 – Mission Failure

The sky was dark. But you can't see it from here. Trees were everywhere as your eyes landed. In the dark, a group of people were runninng, or more precisely _jumping_ from trees to trees. They seemed to be in a hurry. It was oddly quiet in here. Then, they started shouting to each other.

Naruto: "Kuso! It's all trees in here!"

Sakura: "Stop complaining, just move, okay! We must find a drug store or a medicine plant. Lee' and Kiba's condition is getting critical!"

Naruto: "I know!"

These ninjas are on a mission. A group of unknown ninjas were attacking a neighborhood country. Those ninjas ruthlessly destroying citizen's houses. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Sai, Lee, Kiba, and Neji were ordered to capture those unknown ninjas. The fight were dragged into the forest. Those unknown ninjas were pretty strong, Kiba and Lee were hurt badly because of them. Naruto and the others have to retreat. Those unknown ninjas chased them and suddenlt left without a trace. Kakashi and Gay were still in the country in case those unknown ninjas come back.

In the ocean of trees Naruto's group kept going. Suddenly………

KYAAAAA!!!

Naruto: "Hinata!"

Hinata accidently fell to the ground. She hit the ground so hard. The others quickly jumped down to help Hinata.

Sakura: "Hinata are you alright?"

Hinata: "I'm sorry. I was being careless."

Naruto: "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata: (blush a little) "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." (standing up but fell again)

Naruto: "Here, I'll carry you."

Hinata: (blush) "B-but, mm…"

Naruto: "Come on, it's okay. Neji already has Lee on his back, and Sai's carrying Kiba. And Gaara has to carry his big barrel of sand. So hop on."

Hinata: "O-okay." (Hop into Naruto's back and put her arms on his neck)

Hinata's injury is a luck for her. But Kiba' and Lee's are not. Will they be able to get out from this forest?

**Note: Please write a review after you read this story. I really appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2 In The Forest

CHAPTER 2 – In the Forest

"I see a house!"

Neji's shout made everyone increase their speed. They wanted to find medicine as soon as possible. They stopped behind the bushes a few meters near the house. This house was big. It was made of woods. Neji used his Byakugan once more. "There's nobody there", he said.

The house definitely looked empty.

(sounds of bushes)

Everyone turned their back and saw a young woman with a group of huge half-dog half-bear looking animals.

That young woman was beautiful. She got beatiful blue eyes and a pert nose. Her slender lips filled with pinkish hue. Her black hair touched her waist. Despite her raggy clothes that she wore, she was amazingly beautiful.

Around her was a group of animals they have never seen before. There are five huge, furry animals with short ears and bodies as big as a house. They looked like they could eat 5 people in one gulp. With those enormous feet, those animals could make Naruto and the others as flat as a pancake. Their faces looked like chow-chow dog. Cute, if they didn't look like they're about to crush Naruto and his teammates into pieces.

Naruto and his friends are ready to defend themselves.

Sakura: "Wait, we're not here to fight. Do you have some medicine? Please, Our friends really need it."

That woman gave them an intense look. Her pets were growling.

That woman said: "Leave."

When she finished her word, those giant animals ran towards them. They roared as they tried to claw Naruto's team. If those big and sharp claws hit them, they'll be dead.

Sai used his jutsu to attack those animals. It made one of them fell hard on the ground. The woman growled in anger as she saw her pet hit the ground. She began to attack. She threw some kunai to Naruto and the others, and she hit her target 90 accurate. She hit Naruto on his stomach, threw Kiba until he hit a tree. Her face was filled with anger. Messing with her pets is the worst thing Naruto and his friends had ever done in this forest.

Sai threw a kunai to the woman. It was about to hit her heart when Gaara protect her by making a sand barrier.

Gaara: "We wouldn't get medicine if she's dead."

The others understood and decided to stop the fight. But then, the woman's right hand was surrounded by blue aura. She was about to punch Gaara when she collapse to ground. She looked like her energy was drained. She tried hard to breath and fell again. Gaara managed to grab her before she hit the ground.

The woman was still trying to punch Gaara, but she didn't have any energy left. Her pets walked towards her, growling to Gaara. That woman walked away from Gaara. She saw Kiba and Lee were bleeding heavily. They couldn't even move. Her attack made their wounds even worse. She kept looking at them for a few moments. Her face was emotionless. Breathing hard, she finally said," The injured…… the women……and that stupid looking… guy in orange can… come in."

She trailed towards the house, trying hard to keep breathing and walking. Her pets followed her. Sakura and the others also followed her. Naruto too, but he grumbled because she said "that stupid looking guy in orange".


End file.
